Foxxay
by foxxayforever
Summary: A collection of Foxxay centric one-shots
1. I Did it for You

"You can't make me kill a living animal please don't make me do it!" Misty cried as the biology teacher stood beside her with the scalpel. She tried to hold back tears as the frog laid helplessly on its back on the desk in front of her.

"You need to do it, or I'll have to have a talk with your mother," the teacher replied sternly, forcing the scalpel into her hand. He grabbed her hand and pushed it down, cutting into the frog. Misty sobbed as her hand was drawn across the body of the frog against her will, blood and tiny organs spilling out. The teacher walked away and she immediately cupped the frog in her hands, smiling uncontrollably when she felt the life flow back into it. But just like her nightmare had begun, another student from across the room said, "She did it again," and just like that the teacher was a her side once more, tears flowing down her cheeks as he forced her to cut into the belly of the frog. It happened again and again, tears streaming down her face as she pleaded for it to stop.

Misty's soul could feel that she was running out of time. Looking at the organs and blood spilling out of the poor, tiny frog was awful. She couldn't do this forever. She had to go back. There were so many things she didn't do. She wanted to return to the coven, help protect it; wanted to sharpen her powers and help other witches do the same…wanted to spend the rest of her days loving Cordelia.

In the soft white living room, five pairs of eyes watched as the few grains of sand left began to filter through the hourglass, filling up the bottom half quicker and quicker. Still without her sight, Cordelia propelled her lithe frame off the couch and knelt beside Misty's near lifeless body, cradling her in her arms.

"Misty you have to come back," she said, her voice nearly cracking. "We need you. Zoe and Queenie and Madison, this coven needs you." She swallowed a sob and cradled Misty's head in her lap, tucking endearingly unruly strands of blonde hair behind her ear and stroking her soft cheek. "I need you," she said, biting her lip in an attempt to keep from crying. "Myrtle we have to help her!" She cried, clutching Misty's body to hers.

"We can't, my dear. You know that. She has to come back on her own," Myrtle replied calmly. She hated seeing her darling Cordelia so distraught, but they still had to mind the rules.

Misty was forced to cut into the frog again and again, growing angrier each time. She thought of Cordelia, her sweet but serious demeanor, her unfounded lack of confidence, her talents, her beauty; she had to get back. The teacher tool her hand once more, but this time was different. She fought back, pulling her hand from his. "No! No, no, no, no, no! This's not my 'ternity! My 'ternity's with Miss Delia 'nd the Coven!" She screamed. She took a deep breath, tears running down her cheeks, and focused every shard of her power into getting back to her body and back to the woman she loved.

Cordelia sobbed as much as one without eyes could as the last grains of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass. She held Misty's body in her arms, still pleading for her to come back.

"Your time is up," Myrtle said solemnly.

She was out of time. She was out of time and she knew it, but Misty couldn't stop trying. In her last seconds, she clenched her fists and concentrated all of her energy on her final chance to return to life.

It started slow, but in the end went very quickly. Her body turned into sand and then simply disappeared. But Cordelia could only feel the absence in her arms for a moment before the emptiness was replaced by a body once again, and Misty surged out of her lap with an enormous gasp. Cordelia was nearly knocked off balance by Misty's movement and steadied herself with her arms, but Misty soon collapsed back on her lap. She breathed heavily, her acclimation back into real life quick when she saw Cordelia's face. She sat up and took her hands, rubbing circles in her palms and looking eagerly into her face even though she knew the older witch could no see her.

"Miss Delia its me. I'm back, I did it," she uttered in her southern drawl, still out of breath.

Cordelia bit her lip and held back more sobs as she felt Misty's hands in hers. "But you- you were out of time. You were gone. I lost you," Cordelia said, puzzled beyond belief. "You were in hell and you had to stay there." She sighed, attempting to collect herself. "You escaped hell…" it was half question and half statement.

Misty pulled her closer to her, admiring her beauty. Even without eyes Delia was the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. "I did it fer you," she said, reaching up to cradle her face. "I came back because I had to be with you." Misty leaned in, her lips capturing Cordelia's in a simple kiss. No hunger or lust, just pure, unadulterated love. After a moment of surprise Cordelia kissed her back, wrapping her arms around Misty and pulling her closer.

"Ok lesbos, we get it," Madison said, more edge to her voice than usual. "Could we get back to the Seven Wonders? I'd like to be crowned Supreme sooner rather than later."


	2. A Million Questions

Based off three prompts from tumblr: misty walks in on cordelia masturbating and is confused about what she's doing. after an awkward conversation and a million questions misty asks cordelia to show her what it is like to have an orgasm, Cordelia explains sex to misty, Can you write a story where misty asks Delia about relationships and kissing and sex.

Misty tossed and turned in her bed for what seemed like forever before she finally sat up and checked the time. Midnight. It had been nearly three hours since she'd gone to bed and she hadn't gotten a second of peaceful sleep. She hated being alone in the dark, empty room, and decided to see if Cordelia was awake. She'd felt an immediate connection with the headmistress ever since she first entered the doors of Miss Robichaux's Academy, though her feelings for her sometimes confused the swamp witch. Something about being with Cordelia made Misty feel protected, safer than she'd felt in a long time. She tossed the sheets aside and tip toed quietly down the hallway, careful not to step on the creaky boards for fear of waking up the other girls. She didn't even want to think about the shit she'd get from Madison if she were to find out.

It was an unusually late night for Miss Robichaux's headmistress, and she didn't retire to her room until nearly midnight. After laying in bed for a while, unable to sleep, she became acutely aware of a familiar ache between her legs. She sighed, her mind wandering to how unpleasantly long it had been since she'd been with anyone. She sighed and slipped her robe off, tossing it to the floor and allowing her hands to slip in the fabric of her lacy black panties, beginning to tease her clit. She slipped two fingers inside herself, her body arching involuntarily, and rubbed her clit more urgently, biting her lip to stay quiet.

She didn't hear the door as it clicked open, didn't notice Misty standing in the doorway for several seconds, but when she opened her eyes for a split second she saw the ethereal woman standing there, a confused look on her face. "Misty!" She half exclaimed, half scolded. Her heart raced as she quickly removed her hand and scrambled to pull a blanket of her exposed body. "Misty, what are you doing?" She was out of breath, her tone more accusatory than she'd intended it.

"I'm- I don't- I- I'm sorry, Miss Cordelia, I didn't…" she trailed off, puzzled as to what Cordelia was doing, or what she herself should say. "What were ya doin'?" Misty asked after a few moments of silence punctuated only by Cordelia trying to regulate her breathing.

Cordelia looked perplexedly at Misty for a moment, contemplating how to deal with Misty's question. The newest member of the Coven wasn't that much younger than she was - she _had _to know about sex, didn't she? "Umm, can you give me a minute? To get dressed?" Misty nodded and stepped into the hallway, closing the door and waiting in the hallway.

While she waited, Misty tried to comprehend what she'd seen the other woman doing. Her momma had told her that the parts between your legs were only for having babies. When she was married and it was time to make a baby, her husband would know what to do. She'd said that was all Misty would need to know, besides the fact that it was wrong to touch yourself there and that it would hurt. But what Cordelia was doing didn't look wrong, it didn't look like it hurt her. Delia looked like she was having a damn good dime.

As Cordelia hurriedly pulled her robe back on, she mulled over what she could possibly tell Misty, how she was going to explain this. Cordelia found it hard to believe that Misty - a grown adult woman - was so clueless on this topic; but then again she grew up in a community that burned her at the stake for witchcraft. She stepped into the bathroom, hastily wiping her juices from between her legs and glancing in the mirror, embarrassed at how flushed she was. Her feelings for Misty confused her, but she knew she'd never felt like that about anyone before. She approached the door and opened it slightly. "Misty? You can come back in, if you like," she uttered softly, opening the door farther for her.

She nodded slightly and stepped inside again, her arm brushing against Cordelia's and sending a spark through both of them that each wondered if the other felt. Cordelia sat on the edge of her bed, patting the spot beside her. Misty followed her lead, perching a couple feet away form her friend. Both were quiet for a while, Cordelia occasionally glancing over expectantly at Misty, wondering silently what she would ask.

"What were ya doin'?" Misty finally blurted, turning even redder than before.

"It- eh…when-" Though Cordelia considered herself close to Misty, and cared about her more than she'd cared bout anyone before, explaining this to her was still incredibly uncomfortable. Misty was so pure, so innocent and sweet that Cordelia felt as if even using certain words in her presence would ruin her. "Its called masturbating," she stated finally, fiddling with her hands and avoiding eye contact.

"Whats that?"

"Its having- sex… with yourself," she explained, her words uneven and choppy.

Misty contemplated this for a second, confused as to why somebody would have sex with them self. Did people really do that? Sex was only to conceive a baby, and you can't do that with yourself. "Well, uh, why?" She felt her cheeks get even hotter, hating it. She probably looked like a complete in front of a woman such as Cordelia, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"Because..it feels good," she replied eventually, her tone almost questioning.

"But I thought..sex…was supposed to hurt." Misty had said the word aloud maybe once in her life, and even with Cordelia, the only person with whom she could share everything, it felt uncomfortable.

"Who told you that?" Cordelia inquired, a slight laugh evident in her normally stable voice. She finally gathered the courage to look at Misty, her mismatched eyes meeting the swamp witch's beautiful blue ones.

"My mama," Misty said shyly. "She said ya only have sex when you're married an' you wanna have a baby, and that it hurts and girls don't need to know anythin' else cause they're husband'll know."

Cordelia didn't know quite how to respond to something like that. Since she was very young, sex had always been a matter of fact thing - its existence was rather unavoidable given her mother's parade of men at the breakfast table. "Misty that is not what sex is," she said gently, her tone more relaxed.

"Well'n what is it?"

"Sex is…sex is great. It doesn't have to hurt and its not just for conceiving, and women can control it just as much as men. Sex is wonderful, it feels good and it is good."

Misty processed what Cordelia had said. Cordelia wouldn't lie to her, but she still hadn't made sense of everything she was being told. "Well when does…how..how does it end? Do ya just stop when ya get bored or somethin'?"  
"Oh. Uh, well, for women…you have whats called an..orgasm." She swallowed hard. The fact that she hadn't had one had made itself obvious between her legs, though she tried her best to ignore it.

"What's that?" Misty questioned.

Cordelia bit her lip, trying to figure out just how to explain this. "Well, its, uh- its a release. And it feels…very, very good. Does that make sense?" She looked to Misty, hoping she'd done at least a decent job of explaining.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. But I still don't get how ya do it with..yourself. What'd you call that? Or why."

"Its called masturbating," she repeated, still incredibly uncomfortable with saying such words in Misty's presence. "And people do it to have…an orgasm."

"Ok. But how do you do it without the man?"

"Oh." Cordelia quickly pushed her bubbling feelings for Misty from her mind, reminding herself how inappropriate and off limits it was - and besides, someone like Misty could never fall for someone like her. "Eh, well..you - women - don't need men to have sex. When you masturbate, you rub your…" This was undoubtedly the most uncomfortable few minutes of Cordelia's life. She wrung her hands, told herself to push through. "Well women have this thing called a clitoris and its where a lot of nerve endings…down there…are located, and stimulating that is how most women have orgasms, along with..fingering yourself." Misty gave her a questioning look, and she knew further explanation was needed. "Thats when you- enter your…self, with your finger..or fingers."

"So girls do all that stuff with themselves?"

"No, they can do it with other girls too," Cordelia blurted before realizing she shouldn't have. Misty looked puzzled for a moment, contemplating. A girl could do that with a girl? Maybe the strange buzz she felt in the pit of her stomach whenever Cordelia was around was normal. Maybe it was even love. She looked over at the headmistress and took a deep breath.

"Miss Cordelia?"  
"Yes?"  
She reminded herself to breathe, inhaling and exhaling a few focused times before continuing. "Can I kiss you?" Her question was nearly inaudible, and part of her hoped Cordelia hadn't heard.

"Can you kiss me?" Cordelia asked in disbelief. Misty nodded and Cordelia's whole demeanor softened. She closed the gap between them on the bed and took one of Misty's hands in her own, the other reaching to cup the side of her face. They leaned in, their lips meeting softly in an unmoving kiss that neither wanted to end. Eventually they pulled away, and Cordelia tucked a lock of Misty's unruly hair behind her ear, a contagious smile spreading across her lips, then Misty's. The swamp witch leaned in for another kiss, pulling Cordelia's body flush against hers and pressing her lips against Cordelia's plump ones again. The headmistress felt every inch of Misty's body pressing against her, sending shivers down her spine as her tongue pushed past the other woman's lips to explore her mouth.

"I want you to show me," Misty managed nervously, breathily between kisses.

"Show you what?" Cordelia questioned, resisting the urge to let her hands explore Misty's body and instead keeping one around her back and the other on the back of her neck.

"What its like." Another deep kiss. "To have an orgasm." Misty pulled back from the kiss and stared into Cordelia's mismatched eyes, an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach and between her legs.

"Ok," Cordelia mouthed, her hands finding the buttons on the front of Misty's night dress and beginning to unbutton them. Misty grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from the dress. "What?"

"Aren't ya gonna, I dunno, turn the lights off or somethin'?"

"Why? Misty, I want to _see _you," she said sweetly, gently lifting her chin so she could look her in the eyes. "I adore you." Though in her mind she said love, she was still afraid of coming on too strong.

Misty's heart swelled at Cordelia's words and she pulled her into another searing kiss, becoming more comfortable with exploring the other woman with every passing second. Cordelia decided to take it slower, instead gently pushing Misty back on the bed and straddling her, their lips remaining together. Cordelia ghosted her hands up the other woman's sides and let them land on her breasts, gently squeezing and playing with her hardened nipples through the fabric of her night dress. Misty's sudden intake of breath told Cordelia she was doing something right, and she began trailing her kisses from Misty's lips to her jawline and her neck. She sucked on her pulse point, biting gently and then soothing it with another kiss. She spread Misty's legs with her own and pressed her thigh against Misty's core, delighted to find her already wet.

Misty moaned at the unfamiliar but pleasing contact and bucked her hips into Cordelia's leg, her eyes hooded with lust as her lover continued her kisses. She reached to continue unbuttoning her night dress and continued to grind herself into Cordelia's leg. Sat up and undid her own robe, revealing black lacy lingerie that Misty noted was a gorgeous compliment to her flawless alabaster skin. The other witch followed suit and pulled off her night dress, revealing a flushed chest and plain panties. Cordelia dipped her head and took a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hard peak before sucking on it. Misty let out another string of moans as Cordelia continued sucking, licking and biting her nipples, her hips canting against the other woman.

Cordelia pushed Misty back again and began another trail of kisses down Misty's stomach, sending shivers down the swamp witch's spine. She stopped just above the woman's panties and looked up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Misty nodded with a slight smile. Her heart was racing a thousand miles a minute and even though Cordelia told her it didn't hurt, she was still scared. Nevertheless, she knew that she wanted to be with Cordelia in this way and every other, and Cordelia wanting her in the same way made her heart race even more

Cordelia placed another kiss above the band of her panties and slipped them off, taking a shaky breath and explored Misty's slit with her tongue. Having never been with a woman before Cordelia was self conscious of what she was doing, every moved careful and deliberate. She licked up to her clit, lazily circling it a few times before sucking gently. Misty moaned and bucked her hips; Cordelia surprised herself with how much she loved the feeling of the other woman writing beneath her. She slowly slid a finger into Misty's wetness, staying attentive to her noises and movements to make sure she wasn't hurting her.

"Oh my god," Misty gasped and wove her hands into Cordelia's hair, her hips rolling to meet Cordelia's every thrust. Her breathing became erratic and she moved her hands from Delia's hair to the sides of the bed for fear she was pulling too hard at her blonde strands.

Misty's moans became more frequent, her body arching off the mattress as she suddenly feel like floating a million feet off the ground. Her thighs locked around Cordelia's head and her toes curled as she moaned Cordelia's name over and over. She didn't need to ask; she knew what that was.

Eventually, Cordelia withdrew her fingers, sucking off the remaining juices, and placed one final kiss on Misty's mound. She rolled off of Misty and crawled up beside her, leaning over her and planting a soft kiss on the breathless woman's lips.

"Delia," Misty breathed, now quieted. She tucked a strand of Cordelia's straight, slightly messy blonde hair behind her ear, caressing the side of her face. "Delia, that was amazing. It didn't hurt or nothin' an' you feel so good an'-" The older woman silenced her with a kiss and pulled the covers over them, turning off the lights with a flick of her hand and wapping Misty in her arms. "I could fall in love with a woman like you, Delia," Misty murmured into the darkness.

"I already fell in love with a woman like you," Cordelia replied without a thought given to being too forward. Misty grinned at Cordelia's words, placing a soft kiss on Delia's head.

"I love you too, Cordelia," she uttered back, her tone almost surprised. "I love you," she repeated reverently.

Late morning sun streamed through the drapes when Misty woke up, her head buried in the back of Cordelia's. She glanced at her alarm clock - almost eleven thirty. She never slept this late, but the feeling of Cordelia's soft body perfectly pressed into hers made her want to stay like that forever. "You awake?" She whispered.

Cordelia looked back at Misty with a tired smile, her eyes glinting with something new. Perhaps it was love. "Yeah." She entwined her hand with Misty's, which had been resting on her hip. "I didn't want to wake you," she added after a moment.

"I love you so much," Misty confessed with a small laugh, pressing her lips to the place where Cordelia's shoulder and neck met.

"I love _you _so much," Cordelia replied, Misty's kiss leaving her skin tingling.

"Thank you…For allowin' me to stay here an' spendin' time with me an' teachin' me so much…an' for last night and whatevers gonna happen between us…"

Cordelia sighed contentedly, relaxing into Misty and rubbing her hand, an almost teary smile spreading across her lips. "Misty, whatever happens for us, I know it will be wonderful, because you'll be there with me."


	3. God Damn Madison

Based off a prompt given on tumblr: Cordelia and Misty are in the greenhouse and they start to get a bit flirty., then, when things are getting hot Madison walks in on them, and then in the breakfast she bother the two women bc of it

"Louder," Cordelia commanded as Misty chanted a spell from a small leather bound book. Misty had taken an immediate liking to Cordelia's specialty, and they two had begun spending a lot of time together in the greenhouse. Cordelia loved that the newest member of the Coven was so interested in potions and herbology, and deep down cherished the time she spent teaching Misty everything she knew. Stevie played softly in the background as the witches worked. "More intention, Misty!"

"Miss Delia, you're distractin' me!" Misty complained with a laugh, bumping Cordelia with her hip. Cordelia caught herself on the table and giggled, a rarity in and of itself, and bumped Misty back. The two were very comfortable around each other, and this was not the first of their flirty moments. They had grown quite close since the newest member of the Coven moved in, and though both had entertained telling the other about their feelings at times, neither had made a move, for fear of rejection. Misty laughed harder and swung her hip at Cordelia again, knocking her off balance. Cordelia nearly fell, but Misty hurried to catch her, one hand on her arm and the other on the small of her back. They collapsed into giggles again, Misty's hands remaining where they were and Cordelia's clutching her arm. "Let me finish my spell, would ya?"

"Ohh, ok," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes sarcastically. She smiled and stepped back to allow Misty to focus, subconsciously beginning to sway her hips as Everywhere came on the iPod speaker she'd bought for Misty.

The swamp witch's eyes skirted sideways and she watched Cordelia, who was under the impression that Misty was still focused on her spell. "I don't care what you say, you're not half bad."

Cordelia stopped and flushed pink when she realized that Misty was watching her. The swamp was much more of free spirit than she was - dancing, her shawl twirls, saying and doing whatever came to her mind. The headmistress was far more closed off. She preferred to stay too herself and safe. Misty had tried on multiple occasions to get Cordelia to dance with her, but Delia always replied that she wasn't one for dancing, and simply went about her work or watched Misty as the music took over.

"C'mon, dance with me!" Misty grabbed Delia's hand and dragged her away from the table.

"Misty, I don't dance! I haven't danced in years!" The older witch tried to pull away but Misty held her hands tightly and pulled her closer.

"Everybody dances," Misty exclaimed happily as she twirled around a smiling Cordelia.

"I haven't danced since my wedding," Cordelia stated plainly, watching, mesmerized as Misty flowy clothing flew behind her.

Misty stopped and looked at her friend with disbelief. "Everybody dances!" Cordelia shook her head and Misty took her hands again and started dancing with her. "Even if you just stand there I'm gonna keep dancin', so you best dance with me," she said with a giggle. Cordelia eventually gave in with a smile, and before they knew it they were twirling around the room together, laughing and having a good time - something that hadn't been too common for Cordelia in the past few weeks.

The song changed and Landslide started playing, and both women seamlessly took a slow dance position, Misty leading and Cordelia coming to rest her head on the taller woman's shoulder. They relaxed comfortably into each other, bodies adapting and hands finding their niche, a girlish smile on each woman's face that she was glad the other couldn't see.

"Hey, lezzies."

Delia and Misty quickly released each other from their holds and whirled around to see Madison leaned against the doorway, dressed as if she could have left for Chateau Marmont at any second.

"Madison," Cordelia scolded as calmly as she could manage. "What do you need?"

"Oh nothing. I'll leave you to to your little…well, whatever this is." A grin of wicked triumph crossed her lips and sashayed out of the greenhouse.

"I'm sorry about her, Misty."

"You've got nothin' to be sorry for, Miss Cordelia. She's just a bitch," Misty stated matter of factly. Cordelia laughed at her language - she hadn't pinned Misty as someone with a dirty mouth - but she was painfully aware of the awkwardness that had taken over the situation. She wished Madison hadn't interrupted them, wished she was still swaying softly, wrapped in Misty's arms, her earthy scent invading Cordelia's nose as she rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

Cordelia wrung her hands, trying to think of something to say. After a few moments of semi-awkward silence, she sighed. "I should probably get started with dinner."

"Oh." A disappointed look painted Misty's face, and though she tried her best to hide it Delia could see it plain as day. She brightened when she thought to ask Delia if she needed any help.

"Of course, I can always use help in the kitchen."

After dinner was cleaned up and everything was taken care of for the night, Misty and Cordelia, inseparable as usual, retired to the former's bedroom. When Misty first came to the academy, she hated sleeping alone in the unfamiliar place, hated the silence of her room. In her swamp she was surrounded by millions of different, subtle sounds that gently lulled her to sleep, but here, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hear a thing. After a particularly distressing evening, she knocked timidly on Cordelia's door, and just a few minutes later she was curled up beside the headmistress in her warm bed, the sound of her breathing soothing her to sleep. Since then, it had been an unspoken agreement between the two that Misty was always welcome in Cordelia's bed. Though initially they made a conscious effort to be secretive, Misty tip toeing down the hallway after the rest of the girls were in their rooms, they no longer cared much. They weren't romantically involved, so what would it matter?

Misty used the bathroom first, wiped off her makeup and put on pajamas, then slipped in to bed. Cordelia followed suit, getting ready for bed then laying beside Misty. She shut off the lights and, as she did on some nights, turned on her side and pressed her body against Misty's, each curve fitting together perfectly. Misty draped her arm over Cordelia and inhaled the scent of fancy perfume that never seemed to leave her.

The following morning the pair rose early for breakfast, making pancakes for the rest of the house before they were up. They sat across from each other, making small talk until the girls filed downstairs within a few minutes of each other.

"Good morning, ladies," she remarked, a devilish smile on her lips as she sat down at the table. Misty nodded to her, Cordelia too enthralled in her newspaper to notice. Zoe, Nan and Queenie filled in the rest of the empty places at the table and the group ate in mostly silence for a bit.

"So, Cordy, did you always know you were gay? Or are you just gay for the swamp witch?" She asked snidely, sipping her coffee and watching Cordelia carefully. She knew she'd get a reaction out of this question, and a good one at that. Zoe, Queenie and Nan glanced uncomfortably at each other and Nan could hear Zoe willing her not to vocalize anybody's thoughts at this moment. They'd talked about Misty and Cordelia before; all three thought there was something going on between them, but they would never say anything.

Cordelia snapped up at Madison's words. Her cheeks were immediately hot and she knew her face must be bright pink. "Madison, thats incredibly rude." Her mismatched eyes skirted sideways to Misty, who caught her glance and shrugged. She hoped she wasn't too embarrassed.

"Might be rude, but its true. Come on, slow dancing in the greenhouse? Cooking together? _Sleeping together every night? _Have you fucked yet?"

"Madison! Stop!" Cordelia snapped. "You are out of line and its not acceptable." Tears threatened to well up in her eyes at any second. As if it wasn't bad enough that Cordelia was hopelessly in love with this woman who was far too good for yet somehow so close to her, Madison had to go and make it worse as always.  
Madison rolled her eyes and stood from the table. "Ook, Cordy. Whatever you say," she added before turning and strutting out of the kitchen.

The remaining five at the table sat in silence, unsure of what to say. Misty sipped her orange juice and willed herself to stop watching Cordelia as she looked down at her hands, but as usual she couldn't pull her eyes away.


	4. I Don't Ever Want to See You Hurt

Based of a prompt given on tumblr: Scene where misty is beating the shit out of Madison and Cordelia just lets it happen but the second Madison takes a swing at misty, Cordelia gets really pissed off and protective. Everyone's confused about it and later Misty gets Cordelia to tell her why she got so upset

"You bitch." Misty raised her arm and smacked an unsuspecting Madison across the face, hard. Shocked, the movie star covered her mouth and looked at Misty, her eyes wide. "You thought I was just some dumb swamp rat you could leave behind to die."

"Um, yes," Madison said, attempting to laugh off the situation. Misty grabbed her by the and swung again, her fist connecting with the younger girl's face with an awful sound.

"Girls, stop these vulgar fisticuffs at once, it's beneath us," Myrtle commanded nonchalantly without looking up from the cigarette she was lighting.

Madison shouldered Misty and attempted to push past the taller witch, who glared down at her and turned to follow.

"Cordelia?" Myrtle said, suggesting she make an attempt to stop what would inevitably be a fight.

"I'm good," she replied from her place beside Queenie, who was obviously entertained by what was happening. Cordelia never liked Madison much to start, but with what she'd done to Misty, Misty could have beat her within an inch of her life and Cordelia wouldn't have cared.

"I don't wanna waste my magic on you, I can do you with my hands," Misty fumed, spinning the other girl around. Madison shrieked as the witch's hands enclosed her throat and pushed her against the wall.

"You hit like a girl!" She screamed, struggling to breathe against Misty's hold. Madison screamed again as Misty slapped her and pulled her from the wall, hurling her petite frame to the floor.

"This is awesome," Queenie stated excitedly.

"No its not, stop!" Zoe yelled as everyone followed the pair into the dining room.

"Come on, get up hollywood," Misty challenged. Madison rose slowly but suddenly hurled a punch that Misty narrowly dodged.

"Enough!" Cordelia thundered. Neither of them listened, instead continuing their fighting. When Madison grabbed Misty around the waist and rammed her against the wall Cordelia had had enough. "Stop!" She roared, ripping Madison off of the other woman by her hips and releasing her, not caring where she landed. Madison tumbled into the dining room table but quickly, weakly, pushed herself off the floor and took a defensive position away from the group in case something else happened. "Get out. Go to your room, go out, never come back for all I care. But get out of my sight," Cordelia snarled at Madison, who responded uncharacteristically by hurriedly scrambling out of the room without even an eye roll or a snide comment.

"Thank ya Miss Cordelia. But I coulda handled myself," Misty said, fixing her hair and smoothing her flowy clothing.

"I'll be in my room, girls. I trust you'll get me if anything further happens." Not waiting for a reply, Cordelia turned on a heel and strode away.

As soon as she was out of sight and earshot of the girls she sighed shakily. She knew she'd lost control. Not only did she physically assault a student, but she showed such noticeable favor to Misty that she knew it would be obvious to the girls that there was something between the two. But there wasn't, not really. Cordelia had fallen more and more in love with Misty every day, but Misty cold never return those feelings, and until today Cordelia had done a fine job of concealing everything. _Until today._

A couple hours later, a knock at her door woke Cordelia from a light sleep. "Who is it?" She asked, wiping under her eyes to make sure her makeup hadn't smeared. She yawned and stretched, wanting to be completely alert for whatever was about to be thrown at her.

"Its me, Misty," the witch said as she stepped gingerly into the spacious master bedroom and closing the door behind her. "D'ya have a minute?"

"Of course, Misty. I'm always here." Stay professional, Cordelia, she told herself over and over in her mind.

"Can I ask ya something? About earlier?" she questioned timidly, standing a few feet away from Cordelia's bed, newly uncertain of her boundaries with the other woman. Delia nodded and Misty took a deep breath. "Why'd ya get so..protective of me? I was beatin' the shit outta her an' you didn't do a thing, an' then she wasn't even hurtin' me and ya kinda…freaked out…"

"I just didn't want any more fighting," Cordelia answered briefly, hoping the lie would satisfy Misty's curiosity.

"But ya didn't do anythin' until Madison started fightin' back…" Misty stated. She suspected Delia wasn't telling her the full truth, but she wanted to know it.

"Like I said, I saw it was escalating and I didn't want any more fighting. We already have the rest of the world to fight off - we can't have problems like that within out Coven."

"I know you're lyin' to me." Misty said after a moment, looking down as her fingers played with the fringe on the hem of her shawl.

"Misty, I'm not lying to you."

"Yes y'are! If you just didn't want any fightin' in the house you'da stopped it before I even got in a second hit! But you didn't. You didn't do a damn thing until the second Madison tried somethin' on me. Why?" Tears of confusion welled up in Misty's blue eyes and it broke Cordelia's heart. She hated seeing Misty hurting in any way, but it being her fault made it exponentially worse.

"Sit," Cordelia offered, crossing her legs to make room for Misty across from her. Misty obeyed, mirroring the way Delia sat and staring down again, avoiding eye contact and willing her tears to stop. "Misty, I _really _care about you. You're the best friend I've ever had. But I snapped. It was inappropriate and I'm sorry, but I didn't know what she could have done to you, and I didn't want to find out. I didn't want to see you hurt. I don't ever want to see you hurt."

Misty blushed and bit her bottom lip. The tears that had slowed began again, rolling down her pink cheeks and dropping onto the fabric of her skirt.

"Oh, Misty," She cooed softly, a look of genuine concern on her face as she lifted the other witch's chin. She leaned forward to cup Misty's face with a soft hand and wiped a few tears away with her thumb. "Come here." She pulled Misty into her arms and leaned back into the pillows behind her. Misty's head came to rest on Cordelia's shoulder and her arms circled her midsection.

"I'm sorry Miss Delia," the younger witch managed through sobs that wracked her tall frame.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Misty," she told her softly, stroking her unruly blonde hair. She hugged the woman tightly to her chest and wiped a few more tears, pressing her lips to the top of Misty's head.

"I just…you-..you're so good to me and you're bein' all protective of me and tellin' me you care 'bout me an' I care about you too, a lot, but I think we care 'bout each other in different ways an'…" Misty was dangerously close to hyperventilating, and started taking careful breaths in and out. Cordelia gently rubbed her back, slowly realizing what she and said.

"Misty, what do you mean we care about each other in different ways?" She asked tentatively, a lump rising in her throat.

"I doesn't matter," Misty muttered in reply. With a little coaxing, Cordelia got the swamp witch to lift her head off of her now damp shoulder, blue eyes meeting mismatched ones.

"Misty, what did you mean?"

"I like you. Like how my Mama said I'd feel about my husband someday. But I feel that way about _you…_even if its wrong."

Cordelia swallowed as the value of Misty's words sunk in. When she didn't say anything, Misty's eyes searched hers for any sign of what she was feeling. Without a word, Cordelia pressed her lips to Misty's temple and pulled her into a fierce hug. Misty twisted her body in Delia's lap so she was closer to facing her and hugged her back, her eyes fluttering closed as they embraced for what felt like forever.

"I think I found my tribe," Misty murmured.

"What?"

"My tribe. Zoe says ya can't really be happy until ya find your tribe. She said my tribe would be the Coven just like it is hers, but I think she's wrong. I think your tribe can just be one person. An' I think my tribe is you."

Cordelia laughed sweetly. "Well then I think you're my tribe, too," she murmured as she began peppering kisses over Misty's face.


	5. Motivation

"Oh, come on," Misty muttered as she attempted to bring the plastic cup sitting across the table to her for what felt like the thousandth time. The object scooted forward the slightest bit, but that was nowhere near anything that would pass for the impending Seven Wonders.

"That was good! I know you can do it," Cordelia encouraged with a smile from her perch against the kitchen counter. She watched Misty intently as she attempted telekinesis over and over again, unable to help but be bewitched by the woman. The way her ice blue eyes were like lasers on the cup, her unruly blonde hair hanging in her face. So far as Cordelia knew, Misty Day was the closest thing to an angel she'd ever know. The exasperated sigh she let out was just about the cutest thing Cordelia had ever heard.

"I can't! I can't do it. I'm not the next supreme, I'm not even that good a witch. Why am I even learnin' this?" Misty said defeatedly, resting her palms on the table and leaning on them. Cordelia sauntered over to where the taller witch was and stood behind her, rubbing her bare arms reassuringly.

'Misty, you are a powerful witch. I know you can do this. Come on, try again." She coaxed, stepping back to give the inexperienced witch space. Misty again focused all her energy on the cup, her eyes narrowing as she glared at it. When it didn't work yet again she threw her hands in the air in defeat.

"I can't do it Miss Cordelia!"

"Maybe you just need a little…motivation," Cordelia murmured, a mischievous smile crossing her lips as she tugged slightly at the top of her long sleeved maxi dress and revealed a shoulder and a black bra strap. Misty, somewhat stunned by the headmistress's actions, allowed her eyes to wander along Delia's décolletage for a lingering moment, pulling them away only when she could feel the other woman's mismatched eyes on her face. She straightened up again, trying to get her mind off of Cordelia enough to focus back on the telekinesis. The headmistress watched intently, her eyes looking between Misty and the cup, which tottered slightly. "Thats it! You're so close." The cup moved forward again slightly, but quickly returned to simply tottering in place. _Obviously we need a little more motivation," _Cordelia thought to herself. She let the sleeve of her dress fall as far as it would go, revealing the black slip beneath the slightly opaque fabric of the dress. Misty's eyes skirted sideways to take in the newly revealed skin, but she quickly focused back on the cup.

The pair had been especially flirtatious in the past few days, sparked by an incident in the greenhouse that had ended in a kiss. It was sweet and rather short, but the feelings that flooded behind that one single kiss had changed both of them. Since the kiss, they had both gone out of their way to be around each other, brush their arms together 'by accident' while working in the greenhouse just to feel that spark, everything but tell the other how they felt. Each was thoroughly enthralled with the other, happy to simply look at her smile.

Misty glanced up at Cordelia, who was now swaying to Leather and Lace, which played softly in the background, the movement of her hips mesmerizing the swamp witch. Noticing out of the corner of her eye that Misty was watching, she turned and started unzipping the back of her dress, stopping half way and turning back to Misty. "Move the cup," Delia practically purred, leaning against the counter and letting one shoulder of her dress fall completely. Misty gazed at the newly exposed skin for a moment but quickly turned her attention back to the cup, determined to move it if only for the promise of what would happen if she did. Cordelia slowly continued pulling off the dress, but Misty didn't turn her attention away from the cup for a second. It moved slightly, once again, inching closer to Misty but still not enough to qualify. Cordelia dropped the dress to the floor, revealing a black slip that left little to the imagination. Her hips continued to sway to the music and she smirked wickedly when she notice Misty staring at her.

"Delia, you're distractin' me," Misty complained with a laugh.

"Maybe thats what I want to do," Cordelia teased, circling her hips as she moved closer to Misty. She wrapped her arms around Misty's middle, grinding her hips softly into her backside. "Come on, babe. Move the cup," she whispered against the shell of Misty's ear, sending a shiver down the other witch's spine. She ghosted her hands up to Misty's shoulder, pulling down one sleeve of her dress to reveal her shoulder. She slowly planted soft kisses all the way up to her neck, her body absolutely on fire for the swamp witch.

A new feeling invaded the pit of Misty's stomach and she couldn't focus on telekinesis anymore. She turned around captured Delia's lips with her own for the second time in her life, one hand weaving into her soft blonde hair and the other squeezing her supple ass and pulling her closer. Cordelia let out a soft moan as their hips moved together and sucked Misty's bottom lip into her mouth, biting gently to elicit a throaty moan from the other woman.

Just as suddenly as Misty had started it, Cordelia ended it. She strolled lazily away, starting to pull at her slip. "Move the cup, Mist."

Misty watched as Cordelia started to pull the slip over her head, her eyes studying every inch of skin the witch was revealing. She wrenched her eyes away and glared at the cup again, every part of her being concentrated on the cup. A moment later it came flying down the table towards her, stopping at the edge of the table.

"You did it," Cordelia said with a sweet smirk, pulling the slip over her head to reveal a thin black lace bra and matching panties. She hoisted herself onto the counter and sat, her legs open as she supported herself on her arms. "I guess we should celebrate."


	6. The Last Night

Cordelia and Misty spend the final night before The Seven Wonders where they wanted to be from the moment they met; together.

Cordelia stirred once again from her light sleep, her world remaining in complete darkness even when she opened her scarred eyes. She wondered what time it was, but before she could bother to feel for her phone and ask Siri, she heard the muffled melody of Stevie emanating from down the hallway. Certain that the rest of the girls could hear it as well, she sat up and ran her hands through her slightly tangled shoulder length blonde hair. Cordelia wanted everyone in the house to get as much rest as they could before the Seven Wonders the following morning, and hoped she was the only one the music had disturbed. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, which she still found much too large for one woman, and felt for her cane. The cold floor on her feet woke her up immediately and she felt her way cautiously to the closet, where she found a long silk bathrobe and wrapped it over her pinkish nude nightgown.

She padded quietly into the hallway, her cane sweeping in front of her with every step. She checked the bedrooms of Queenie, Zoe and Madison and, hearing their steady, shallow breath, was glad to know that they remained sound asleep. As she neared Misty's room, she noted that the song playing was Landslide, the first Stevie Song Misty had ever played for her. Suspecting the swamp witch was awake, she knocked quietly on the door before opening it.

Misty sat cross legged on her bed, her back to the door. She was wrapped in the shawl Stevie had gifted to her, and a leather bound book of spells and potions was open on the bed in front of her. The book had been given to her by Cordelia when Misty had first begun to display an interest in Cordelia's own specialty, and Misty had treasured it ever since. Those two items were the most precious things she had, and with everything going on tomorrow they were the only non human she could hope for.

"Misty," Cordelia questioned softly, stepping into the room and closing the door quietly behind her. She felt her way to where the music was coming from and, with a swipe of her hand, turned the volume down.

"Miss Cordelia, you scared me!" Misty exclaimed, surprised but delighted at the headmistresses presence. She shut the book and placed it on her beside table, her blue eyes following Delia as she moved closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Misty. I heard your music and I wanted to check in on you. You should really try and get some rest."

"I tried. I can't," Misty said matter of factly, taking Cordelia's arm and helping her sit down on the bed. The headmistress normally hated people attempting to help her without her warranting it. The constant onslaught of pity was awful. Everyone in the house constantly asking if she needed help with anything, trying to clean up her messes, taking her arm and leading her places she could get to perfectly well on her own. It was dehumanizing and embarrassing. But Misty's help came from a different place, a place of love and genuine care.

"Why do you think you can't sleep?" Cordelia asked, a look of concern on her scarred, makeup less face.

Misty dropped her head, ashamed to tell the headmistress how she was feeling. Cordelia was absolutely amazing. So brave and strong. She wouldn't be scared if it were her attempting the Seven Wonders in less than seven hours, but Misty had never feel more apprehensive in her life. "I'm scared," she said quietly, her voice quivering.

Cordelia gingerly climbed farther onto the bed, moving to sit next to Cordelia at the head. She laid back into the abundance of pillows and wrapped Misty in a warm embrace. "You have nothing to be afraid of," she said, knowing full well it wasn't true.

Misty stiffened in surprise with Delia so close to her, their bodies touching and Cordelia's arm wrapped protectively around her, but she just as quickly melted into the soft touch and inhaled the scent of fancy perfume that never seemed to leave the headmistress. Cordelia's compassion, her caring ways and kind demeanor broke the dam. "I don't wanna die," Misty cried, the tears beginning to flow down her flushed cheeks. Cordelia's heart broke at her words and she pulled the swamp with in even closer, stroking her unruly blonde curls and taking note of the earthy, fresh scent that seemed to follow the ethereal witch wherever she went. "I've barely lived, but I'm just startin' to love my life an' I'm not ready to leave it yet.  
She buried her head into Cordelia's shoulder, tears staining the silk bathrobe.

Delia lifted Misty's chin with her hand, wishing she could stare into her mesmerizing blue eyes. "Misty, I will not let you die. I will be there every second of tomorrow watching over all of you. I won't let anything bad happen to you." She rubbed Misty's arm, resting her cheek atop her hair and resisting the urge to kiss the top of her head. "You have lived an amazing life, Misty Day, I know it. And its nowhere near over."

"I've barely done anythin', Miss Delia! Just stayed in my little swamp for so long, all by myself. All I had was my swamp and my Stevie, and now thats all I'll ever have," she sniffled, lifting her face again slightly to look at Cordelia.

"Your swamp is not all you have! You have this coven, everyone in this house," her voice suddenly god soft. "And you have me." She hated seeing Misty so vulnerable and broken; wanted nothing more than to press her lips against the other woman's and kiss her quiet, to run her hands through those wild curls and let her know that somebody loved her. But she could never do that.

"You really mean that?" Misty asked, her teary eyes gleaming.

"Of course."

The room was quiet for a moment, the two simply holding each other. Delia began absent mindedly twirling one of Misty's curls around her finger, wishing she could see the beauty right now.

"I never even been in love," Misty said, breaking the silence. "I mean, I have, but they wouldn't love me back," she added wistfully. She gazed up lovingly at Cordelia, momentarily glad that the headmistress couldn't see the look on her face. For a split second the older witch let herself believe that maybe, just maybe, she was the 'they' Misty was talking about, but quickly pushed the ridiculous thought from her mind.

"Misty, you don't give yourself nearly enough credit. I don't know how anyone could not love you."

"You're so kind, Miss Delia," Misty said with a sniffle. She took Cordelia's free hand in her own. The touch surprised Delia, but she didn't pull away.

"Its you," Misty said after a moment.

"What?"

"The person I love. Its you." She brought Delia's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

Cordelia was silent for a moment, and Misty immediately began to worry that, as she should have expected, Delia could never return her feelings. She began to apologize, but Delia silenced her with a fiery kiss. Surprised at first, it took the swamp witch a moment to respond. She reached up to cup Cordelia's face, her other arm snaking under her slim body and pulling her closer. Cordelia pushed past her lips, her tongue seeking Misty's as her hand wandered down her body to her hip. Eventually they pulled away, but their foreheads remained touching. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, their faces inches from each other, Misty's leg draped over Delia, hands holding their bodies close. Delia reached out and brushed a strand of wild blonde hair out of Misty's face. She could feel her smile.

"I love you too, Misty." Cordelia said, pecking her on the lips one more time.

After a few more moments of comfortable silence, Misty had to ask the question that had been on her mind for some time. "Whats it like? Makin' love, I mean."

"You've never…?" Cordelia asked, momentarily stunned by Misty's question.

"Nope. Hell, I never even kissed anyone before right now," she said, her skin flushing pinker than it already was.

Delia marveled to herself at how Misty had known exactly what to do. She wished she could see her right now. She'd always thought people were their most beautiful when they were in love. She even remembered the familiar glow that Fiona came home with occasionally, though that of course was just lust. She missed stealing glances at her. She was so, so beautiful.

"So, uh..are ya gonna tell me?"

Cordelia thought for a moment, contemplating what she should say. In truth, she had begun to feel as if she herself had never really made love. She'd only ever been with Hank, and looking back, sex with him had just been sex. There was no love involved in any part of their marriage. "Its hard to explain, Mist."

They both thought for a moment, and then, without warning, Misty leaned in and captured Cordelia's lips again, a hunger there that hadn't been present before. Cordelia wrapped her arm around Misty again, squeezing her butt and pulling her impossibly closer. Their breathing became heavy, occasional moans escaping between them as they kissed themselves into a frenzy. Cordelia sat up, slipping off her bathrobe and pulling her nightdress over her head to reveal lace panties and a bare, flushed chest. Misty's eyes grew wide as she took in Cordelia's flawless figure, following suit and shedding her own clothes.

"You're so beautiful, Miss Cordelia," the swamp witch said, still marveling at the woman in front of her.

"No I'm not," Delia said matter-of-factly, shaking her head. It was in that moment that she realized that the only other person that had ever called her beautiful was her Auntie Myrtle. Not her mother, not any of the three guys she'd dated for longer than a month, not even Hank after four years of marriage.

"Oh, stop it now. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Misty began kissing her again, moving from her lips to her pulse point, sucking and nipping at it gently as her hands ghosted over Cordelia's figure.

"Oh god, Misty," Delia sighed breathily, her hands tangling in Misty's mass of blonde curls. Cordelia moved herself out from under Misty's leg and straddled her, laying her back on the bed. Their breasts brushed each other as Cordelia kissed Misty's eyelids, forehead, cheeks, nose and finally her lips. She kissed a trail down to her neck and finally her chest, taking a pebbled nipple in her mouth and alternating between sucking and biting softly. Misty's hips rolled up to meet Cordelia's, a moan escaping both of their lips.

"Miss Delia, you're drivin me wild," Misty said throatily.

Cordelia looked up at Misty, a sweet smile playing on her lips. "Misty, please. Just Cordelia, or Delia." She continued her trail of kisses down from Misty's chest to the top of the soft curls between her legs. She spread Misty's legs, kissing her thighs. She ghosted her lips over Misty's most sensitive spots, close enough that she could feel it but just far enough away that she couldn't get any pleasure from it. Misty's hips bucked under the unfamiliar touch and she impulsively wove her hands through Cordelia's hair, pulling her with measurable force to where she wanted her. She gasped as Delia laved her tongue along her sensitive folds, the new sensation taking over her body. She grasped the sides of the bed, clutching at the soft fabric as her body writhed under Delia's touch. Cordelia's heart raced, but Misty's soft moans were all the affirmation she needed that she was, indeed, doing this right. She continued her mouths assault, memorizing Misty's taste, and slowly slid two fingers into Misty's wetness, eliciting another gasp from the swamp witch.

"Mmm, oh god, Delia," Misty said, her voice throaty and shaky. Delia quickened her movements as Misty rolled her hips into her every touch. A new feeling spread over Misty's body, and suddenly waves of pleasure unlike anything she'd ever experienced washed over her body. Her toes curled and she clutched the sheets like there was no tomorrow, calling Cordelia's name into the darkness over and over. Her hips bucked a few more times before Delia withdrew her fingers for the last time and covered Misty's heaving body with her own, grinding her hips ever so slightly into Misty's sensitive center, eliciting another whimper. She kissed Misty once again, a slow, lazy kiss that both women wished could last forever. Eventually, Cordelia rolled off of her and laid beside her, both staring up into the darkness and attempting to regulate their breathing.

"My god, Cordelia, that was…" Misty trailed off, unable to think of a single word to describe the things Delia had done to her. She rolled onto her side, Cordelia doing the same, and draped a hand over her lover, nuzzling her head into the nape of her neck and pulling her as close as she could get.

The two women fell asleep without a single thought given to whatever was to come tomorrow, only to the fact that finally, their had given themself wholly and fully to the other.


	7. Valentines Date

Misty gets her courage up to ask to celebrate her first ever Valentines Day with her

Misty stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, examining her appearance. Her long blond hair was coarse and wild, her eyeliner smudged in a ring around her eyes. She pulled at her long locks, noticing a smearof dirt on her arm, undoubtedly from working in the greenhouse earlier that morning. She wiped it off and flopped down backwards on her bed, feeling exasperated and defeated.

Cordelia was so soft; feminine and put together. S_he could never love me lookin' like this_, Misty thought. _She could never love me anyway._ She wondered how the other girls always looked so nice, their hair and makeup done but not to the point where they looked fake.

Misty sat up and wandered into the bathroom she shared with Queenie and Zoe. The three council members had agreed to share a room after the school had gained so many students after going public. Without Madison and her endless bitchy comments around, they had become very close.

She pulled out the drawer where she knew Zoe kept all her hair stuff, grabbing the thing she used to make her hair all straight and flat and examining it. She heard footsteps behind her and hurried to put the thing back where it came from, but it was too late and Zoe was standing behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a light laugh. Misty's fading but still present inability to use most technology was amusing to everyone in the house, though they would never make fun of her for it.

"Nothin'," she replied quickly, dropping it in the drawer behind her and hoping Zoe wouldn't notice.

"Did you have my straightener?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess..if thats what its called," Misty admitted sheepishly.

"Did you wanna straighten your hair?" Zoe asked, a smile creeping up the corners of her mouth.

"Can ya keep a secret?" Misty asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, of course, whats up?" Zoe closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"Well, I was gonna ask Miss Cordelia out to dinner tonight. I- I want her to be my valentine." She stared straight down at the floor, her cheeks flushing red. She refused to make eye contact, in fear of being laughed at. It was laughable, after all, she thought. A plain old swamp witch asking out the beautiful headmistress - who probably didn't even like her in that way. "Its stupid, I know," she added dejectedly.

"Oh my god, Misty, its not stupid! Its really sweet."

Misty nodded, happier now, and a small smile appeared on her face. "I think I love her."

Zoe smiled, knowing the feeling well. "And you wanna get all made up and glamorous to ask her out?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't even know where to start."

"If you want, I could go get Queenie and we could help," she said with a hopeful smile.

"I'd love that, Zoe," Misty said with a grateful smile.

"Ok! I'll be right back."

Zoe disappeared out the door again, leaving Misty alone with her thoughts. She thought, of course, about Cordelia. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she taught and laughed and blushed every time she and Misty were close or Misty complimented her. She was as close to perfect as anybody could ever be in Misty's eyes. Misty wanted nothing more than to tell her how she felt, no matter how nerve wracking it was.

Zoe returned a minute or two later with Queenie, who had a huge grin plastered across her face, in tow.

"You're gettin' all made up to ask Cordelia out?" Queenie said, to which Misty nodded in affirmation. "Thats fricken cute."

After hours spent taking off and reapplying makeup, brushing and straightening wild curls and coiffing everything, the girls stood back and looked at their work.

"Can I look now?" asked Misty, who had been turned away from the mirror while the girls worked their magic.

Misty and Queenie looked at her one last time, then at each other, and responded with a "yes" in unison. Misty stood and turned around, gasping audibly when she saw her reflection. A smile bigger than any that her fellow council members had ever seen danced across her smooth, glossy lips as she ran a finger through her straight hair, which now fell over halfway down her back.

"I look…beautiful," she said in amazement.

"Girl, you looked beautiful before," Queenie said with a smile. "Lets find you somethin' to wear."

Misty lead them out of the bathroom and to her armoir, opening it to reveal a collection of flowy, printed clothes. She pulled out a printed maxi skirt, a camisole and a long cardigan, holding them up next to each other. "Is this cute enough?" she asked, looking to Zoe and Queenie. They nodded in return, then hugged her and left her alone to finish getting ready.

—

When Misty finished dressing and putting on bangles and earrings and her rings, she took one last look at her self in the mirror, and stepped into the hallway. She was surprised, to say the least, to see nearly everyone standing in the hallway, a collective gasp escaping them when she stepped outside. She smiled, wringing her hands. Queenie and Zoe smiled proudly as the girls offered heartfelt compliments, making Misty blush as she walked down the hallway. "She's in her office," Queenie said as Misty descended the stairs. She turned and mouthed a thank you to Queenie and Zoe, then took a breath and continued towards the office.

It felt as if butterflies were buzzing around in the pit of her stomach as she got closer and closer to Delia's office. She reminded herself to breathe, try and calm down before she asked Cordelia the most important question she'd ever asked anybody in her life. She reached the door and knocked on the frame, peering in at Cordelia.

"Come in," the Supreme said without looking up from her computer screen.

"You got a minute, Miss Cordelia?" Misty asked as she stepped into the office.

Cordelia nodded and glanced up when she heard the familiar Cajun accent, doing a double take. She barely looked like herself, but she still looked beautiful. Her normally wild mane of blonde hair was straight and sleek, falling to the small of her black, her makeup simple yet glamorous and elegant. She couldn't pull her eyes away from Misty if her life depended on it. "Of course," she replied after a moment, trying not to let herself get inappropriately distracted. "What is it?"  
"Well, uh, I got a question to ask you," Misty said, unable to quite make eye contact with the other woman. Cordelia looked expectantly at Misty, sensing that she was tense for a reason unbeknownst to her. Misty willed herself to speak, but nothing came out. What was it about this woman that made her feel everything whenever she was near her? She dug her hands into her palms.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" She blurted finally.

"Like..a date?" Cordelia asked, slightly puzzled by Misty's request as it had come out of nowhere, but with an undertone of uncharacteristically girlish excitement.

"Yeah, like a date," Misty said, still avoiding eye contact. "If thats what you want," she added quickly, not wanting to make Cordelia uncomfortable.

"I'd love to, Misty," she said, biting her lip and smiling.

"Really?" Misty exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her heels. Cordelia nodded, the grin on Misty's made up face growing exponentially. "Be ready at 7:30, our reservation is at eight."

"Where?" Cordelia rose from her desk and crossed closer to where Misty was standing, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You'll have to wait 'n see!" Misty said with a sweet laugh. The pair stood for a moment, looking at each other wordlessly, wanting nothing more than to kiss the other.

"I should go get ready," Cordelia said quickly before anything could happen. Misty nodded and the two turned to see the entire school standing at the end of the hallway, Queenie and Zoe in front with huge smiles on their faces. Delia and Misty looked each other, then back at their students and peers, and both laughed. "Zoe and Queenie are in charge for the night, Misty and I have plans," Cordelia said, knowing full well they already knew. Delia disappeared up the stairs to get ready, and Misty returned to her fellow council members to get all the advice she could about her first ever date.

—

Upstairs, Cordelia contemplated what to wear. She looked through her closet, pulling on dresses and skirts and tossing them to the floor when they weren't exactly what a date with the ethereal swamp witch deserved. She'd wanted everything to be perfect. She pulled out a sapphire blue maxi dress with long sleeves and a plunging v-neckline and held it up to her body. She liked the color on herself, a nice contrast to her fair skin. She put it on, admiring what it did for her already enviable body, and decided it was perfect for the occasion.

As she retouched her makeup, adding a pinkish lipstick and curling her hair, she thought about Misty. She was the best person Cordelia had ever known. So kind and caring, ethereal yet so real and grounded. The supreme couldn't fathom how a woman like Misty could possibly have feelings for her. She didn't deserve it for a second, but Misty had still given it from the day she met Cordelia, and for that she was forever grateful. She looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with what she had done. She checked the time on her phone, saw she had ten minutes before she had to be ready, grabbed the lipstick in case she needed a touch up later and returned to her closet. She pulled out a pair of nude ballet flats and slipped them on, then opened her jewelry box. She put on a pair of pearl earrings and decided that those were all she needed, tousling her hair in the small mirror before closing the box and grabbing her purse.

She took a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway, descending the staircase into the foyer. The buzz that always encompassed the now full house quieted and she could feel eyes on her, many of the students telling her how pretty she looked and to have fun that night as she passed. She thanked the girls, telling them to behave for Zoe and Queenie before her eyes landed on Misty, who was standing by the door with her hands behind her back and a huge smile on her face.

When Cordelia reached her, Misty pulled a bouquet of red roses out from behind her and held it out to the older woman. "Will you be my valentine, Delia?"

"Only if you'll be mine," she said, accepting the flowers from Misty. "They're beautiful," She marveled. "I'll go put them in water."

"I'll do it," Zoe offered, rising from the couch and taking the flowers from Cordelia. "You girls just get going or you'll be late."

—

As soon as the door of the mansion shut behind them Misty entwined her hands with Cordelia's, a palpable spark between them. "You're the most beautiful woman I ever seen, Delia," she complimented with a genuine smile.

"I've got nothing on you, Misty Day. You're absolutely enchanting," she said honestly. Something about being with Misty was so freeing to Cordelia. She felt at ease, she didn't have to try to be anything or anyone. Misty loved her for who she was, and she'd never had that before. Delia watched as Misty's face flushed pink, her eyes falling to Misty's lips, which had curved into a smile. She wondered what they would feel like pressed against her own, what the other woman's hands would feel like running through her hair and holding the small of her back. She hoped she'd get to find out later that evening, but she would never want to pressure Misty into anything. She got the sense that this was all new to her, and she was flattered that Misty had stepped so far out of her comfort zone for her.

"Oh, thank you, Delia," she said, trying to tamper down her deligh. The supreme smiled when Misty used her name in the informal. She corrected her constantly on her name, but somehow Miss Cordelia always stuck. But not tonight.

As they walked the short distance to the restaurant, they would glance sideways occasionally just to sneak a look at the other. They talked and laughed, both feeling more at ease than they ever had with anyone else. The women let their guards down around each other in a way that neither had before. Everything was so fluid, so natural between them.

—

By the end of dinner, which was close to eleven pm, they'd consumed more than their fair share of red wine and chocolate cake, and the alcohol was quickly making its way to their heads. They payed the bill and they made their way back into the cobblestone street, laughing and stumbling and catching them self on the other, only to pull her down into another stumble and a fit of giggles.

"This has been the best date I've ever been on. Thank you, Misty," Cordelia said, wrapping her arm around Misty's slim waist. The moonlight hit the swamp witch perfectly, and Delia was absolutely enchanted. She could have said or done anything and it would have been exactly what Cordelia wanted, even if she didn't know it.

"Not that I've got much - or anythin' - to compare it to, this has been the best. You're the best," Misty sighed, resting her buzzing head on Cordelia's shoulder. They walked like that for a while, the closest they'd ever been. Cordelia resisted moving her hand down on Misty's back, content with feeling Misty's body resting against hers.

"Cordelia, I gotta tell you somethin'." Misty said, lifting her head from the other woman's shoulder and turning to her. The pair stopped in the middle of the empty moonlight sidewalk.

"You can tell me anything," Cordelia said, sensing the shift in Misty's attitude. She had no idea what was about to come out of the other woman's mouth.

Misty swallowed hard, her hands fumbling with the hem of her cardigan. The words she'd wanted to say to Cordelia since the day they met were on the tip of her tongue. Nothing was stopping her. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Looking into Misty's eyes, Delia knew what she said was true. Her mouth hung slightly open and she stared at Misty in disbelief. She'd wanted to hear those words out of the swamp witch's mouth for months, but she never believed it would actually happen. Misty's eyebrows knit together in concern, her ice blue eyes searching the woman's for a sign, anything to tell her that she hadn't made a huge mistake.

"Delia please say somethin'," she pleaded, gazing at her imploringly.

Cordelia cupped Misty's face in her hands, pulling her closer and sending a chill down the other woman's spine. "I love you too," she uttered before pulling the taller woman into a searing kiss. Their worlds melted away the moment their lips met, hands tangling in hair and hearts racing as their tongues flicked and teased each other. Misty sucked Delia's bottom lip into her mouth, biting down softly as her hands wandered to Cordelia's sizable ass and pulled her closer. Cordelia moaned as their hips moved together. When air became a necessity, they pulled away, each with a soft, delighted grin. Their lips were swollen and pinker than usual, their eyes half lidded with lust. Misty tucked a strand of Cordelia's blonde hair behind her ear, her other arm still wrapped around the shorter woman, holding her close.

"Wow," Misty sighed, just a breath away from Delia. "I never felt anythin' like that before."

"Neither have I," the supreme murmured against Misty's neck, punctuating her words with a quick kiss.

"But you been- you been kissed before…you done all that before," Misty trailed off, puzzled.

"But never like that," Cordelia breathed, pulling away from her and entwining their hands again as they started to walk. "You kissed me like you love me. Nobody's ever kissed me that way." As much as Delia hated being vulnerable before - it had never brought her anything good in her life - she could tell Misty anything; everything.

"I kissed you like I loved you because I do love you," Misty said with a quiet laugh. "I'm in love with you, Delia." The supreme blushed uncontrollably, squeezing Misty's hand.

"You're something special, Misty Day. I'm lucky to have you."

—

Misty laid in Cordelia's bed, anxiously awaiting the woman's emergence from the bathroom. She'd changed quickly, wiping off her makeup and putting on her favorite off-white nightgown so she could be near Delia again as soon as possible. The door to the bathroom opened and Cordelia stepped out, closing it softly behind her and approaching the large four poster bed. She was dressed in long silk pajama pants and a white tshirt that rode up just enough to reveal her hip bones. Misty's eyes studied every curve of Delia's body, the way the shirt clung perfectly to her, the way she could see her erect nipples through the thin fabric of her bra, the way her hips swayed just enough when she walked to garner Misty's attention. She pulled back the covers and Delia slipped in beside her, turning off the light with a flick of her wrist and capturing her lips in another kiss.

"Thank you for tonight," Cordelia whispered into the darkness, her limbs tangled with Misty's.

"Thank _you_ for tonight, Dee." Cordelia smiled at Misty's new nickname for her. They kissed again for what seemed like forever, Misty's hands at the back of Delia's neck and Delia's traveling up and down the soft curve of Misty's body.

"So this is what it really feels like to be in love," Delia murmured a moment after they pulled away, her hand coming to rest at Misty's hip.

"I hope so. Cause if it is, I get to feel like this every day for the rest of my life, an' I like feelin' like this." Cordelia pulled her closer, burying her head in her neck and inhaling the natural, earthy scent she'd come to love. The couple stayed like that for the rest of the night, bodies tangled together, I love yous whispered back and forth softly until they drifted off to sleep.


	8. You're a Bitch

"Ya know, Delia, what the hell?" Misty shouted as she slammed the door to the bedroom she shared with Cordelia.

"Misty, keep it down, please. Not all the girls are vacationing this week," Cordelia scolded, slipping off her shoes and placing them back in the closet.

"Well I don't care! You were bein' a big ol' bitch at that party, Cordelia!" Misty said fiercely. She turned away from Cordelia and continued undressing, thankful to finally escape the god-awful dress Cordelia had coaxed her into wearing.

Cordelia bit her lip hard in an attempt to hide how hurt she was that Misty had called her a bitch - not that it would have worked if Misty were to look at her. She was always an open book, as much as she hated it. "Don't call me a bitch! And you were the one who refused to socialize. Its a gala, thats what you do!" She remarked, unzipping her cocktail dress and hanging it back in the closet.

"I don't wanna socialize with people who think they're better than me!" Misty shot back. She'd never liked the fancy events they now attended since going public with the Coven. But Cordelia wanted her by her side and, for her, Misty was happy to oblige - and of course, her girlfriend didn't look half bad all done up. However, though she'd tried to ignore it, she'd always gotten a feeling that the people there looked down on her because of her accent or her sometimes flawed grammar. She'd come to hate more and more being in a room full of people who thought she was just some dumb swamp girl. It was akin to being in a room full of Madisons, but this night had been worse than usual.

"They do not look down on you, Misty! Jesus, you're so god damn dramatic sometimes," Cordelia retorted, slipping off her hose and throwing them in the laundry basket. "Not everything is about you!"

"You're a bitch," Misty fumed, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

Both women were now left in just their lingerie, and Misty turned around briefly to glance at Cordelia. She liked what she saw. Cordelia's matching black lace lingerie was a perfect contrast to her creamy alabaster skin, her body perfectly toned yet curvy. Misty loved that body. But she was still angry about what had happened earlier. Cordelia looked up and saw Misty was looking at her, and a hint of a smile played on her lips. "Do you forgive me?" she purred.

"Fuck no," Misty scoffed as if it was obvious.

"Mist, please," Cordelia whined. She wasn't above begging. She started towards Misty, ready to be sweet as candy and tell her just how sorry she was, but as she got closer Misty pushed her onto the bed, hard. She caught herself with her hands and tried to turn over on her back, but Misty held her in place. bent over the bed. Her grip was firm enough to tell Cordelia she meant business. The older witch craned her neck to look at Misty and began to question what exactly she was doing, but she was met with a firm "shut up," and a hard smack to her ass. She winced in pain - and a little bit of pleasure - and attempted to pull herself forward, but Misty caught her by the hair.

"Misty, what the fuck," Cordelia snapped. Her girlfriend had never acted like this before, and though something inside her liked it, she was quite taken aback at this new side of the woman she thought she knew.

"I said shut up," Misty growled, landing another smack on Cordelia's red ass. She whimpered and it drove Misty wild. If it had been any other night, the throbbing between her legs would have taken over and she would be inside Cordelia or Cordelia would be inside her or both by now, but she was mad and she was gonna make sure Cordelia knew. "Up." She commanded. Cordelia obeyed. "Strip." Cordelia timidly followed Misty's orders and her trembling body was fully exposed, flushed with lust. Misty, teasingly slow, closed the space between them. Their bodies were barely touching when she leaned in for a kiss. Cordelia's eyes fluttered closed as tilted her head sideways, her core throbbing with anticipation. Just before their lips met, Misty pulled back and shoved Cordelia backwards onto the bed, a wicked grin painted on her lips. Cordelia pulled herself up so she was resting on her elbows, her breathing heavy. Misty crawled onto the bed and Cordelia attempted to pull her into a kiss, but she resisted.

"No kissin'," Misty said darkly. Kneeling over Cordelia, she drew a finger down from her lover's sternum, stopping just above where Cordelia needed her most. Cordelia whimpered and her hips rolled forward instinctively, her whole body begging Misty, who could see how bad she needed her. After a moment Cordelia could see that Misty wasn't giving in just yet and she relaxed, attempting to regulate her erratic breathing. Seeing that her lover had let her guard down, Misty slipped a finger into Cordelia, earning a surprised gasp. Cordelia's hand shot to Misty's arm and she grasped it as she began pounding into her mercilessly fast. She added a second finger faster than Cordelia expected, eliciting another gasp.

A string of moans escaped Cordelia's open mouth, her plump lips begging to be kissed. But Misty resisted still, another naughty smile spreading across her lips. She could tell Cordelia was close by the urgency in her moans and rocking hips. Without warning, she pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, sucking on them as Cordelia whimpered at the loss of contact. Her hand began to snake down her abdomen towards her center but Misty quickly slapped it, giving her a warning look as she stood up and dug through her bedside table for a moment. She soon straddled Cordelia once again, this time wearing the strap on they'd bought a few weeks prior.

"Oh, Mist, you-" Cordelia was cut off by Misty's hand roughly covering her mouth.

"I said shut up," she growled against the shell of Cordelia's ear, biting it roughly when she was done. She leaned in and teased her lover with a potential kiss, only to pull away once more and laugh. Fed up with Misty's teasing, Cordelia took her by the back of the neck and pulled her forcibly into a kiss, nearly succeeding before Misty took both her arms and pinned them above her head. Their faces were still only inches from each other, Misty's glare boring into Cordelia's eyes. She could feel the Supreme's heavy breathing against her lips. "You're naughty, Cordelia," she growled. "Don'tcha know what no kissin' means?" She moved her attention down to Cordelia's breasts, running her thumbs over her erect nipples. "Naughty girls get punished." She took a nipple in her mouth, knowing how sensitive Cordelia's were, sucking and biting whilst pulling and twisting its twin.

"Oh god, Misty," Cordelia breathed. "Oh, oh, oh!" Her voice rose octaves as Misty continued her merciless assault on her sensitive nipples. Her body arched off the mattress and she gripped the white sheets beneath her. Misty pulled away again moments later and adjusted her position over Cordelia, ramming into her wetness with the strap-on fastened to her hips. She held still for a moment, the toy buried as deep as it would go. The lust in Misty's eyes reflected that in Cordelia's dark ones, which were gazing up at her, imploring her to keep going. Misty pulled almost all the way out, then thrust hard back into Cordelia. Cordelia slammed a fist into the mattress and it only drove Misty crazier, pounding into her lover and lowering her body over hers. She looked down at Cordelia again, all anger that was left in her melting away when she saw the pure pleasure and love on her face. Her hips continued their motion, slightly less violent now, and she crashed their lips together as Cordelia came. She Supreme reciprocated the kiss as best she could, moaning into Misty's mouth as her walls spasmed around the toy.

Cordelia finally came down from her high, her bare chest heaving. Misty pulled out and removed the strap-on, tossing it in a corner. She then laid back with Cordelia and pulled her still shaking body into a tight embrace, placing chaste kisses atop the Supreme's head. Each whispered how sorry she was and how much they loved the other, their breathing falling in synch as they drifted off to sleep.


	9. Follow You Down

Based off an anonymous prompt given to me on tumblr. Title from Silver Springs by Fleetwood Mac, suggested by tumblr user frozenstarrs. Nothing belongs to me.

"Fiona, darling, I do think you should come to the academy, if only for a couple days. I'm absolutely positive theres something going on with our dear Cordelia, but she simply refuses to talk to me about it."

"As if she'll talk to me about something she won't even talk to you about," Fiona said with a harsh chuckle, reclining alone in her large hotel bed. She'd been in London for nearly three months, "taking a break" as she did every once in a while, no matter how much Myrtle hated it.

"You know she goes to you for everything."

"Fiona, you're her mother-" Myrtle was cut off before she could get any further.

"Jesus Myrtle, you're just as much her mother as I am. Quite frankly, you've been more of a mother to her than me - even _before_ we were together." The Supreme rolled her eyes and sighed. Myrtle had known Cordelia from the time she was but a month old, had been her mother's partner for eleven years and parented their daughter alone many a time, but still she thought of herself as less of Delia's mother than Fiona. Fiona would never dare let on how much, but it bothered her in a deep part of her heart that she barely knew was there.

"Alright, darling. Just please, come for at least a few days. We need you. Delia especially." The headmistress couldn't stand to have Fiona gone for so long, but having known her for over twenty years she knew that she needed her time alone, even though it hurt to be separated for so long.

"Fine, Jesus," Fiona sighed exasperatedly. "I'll be on the first flight back tomorrow morning. I love you, Myrtle."

"I love you too, my darling. I'll see you soon."

Fiona placed the phone back on the receiver and laid back in bed, her mind wandering to Cordelia. Their relationship was a strained one to say the least, but Fiona did love her daughter, and Myrtle had worried her. She hadn't said anything about what exactly was wrong with Cordelia, but her tone was one Fiona hadn't heard before. Myrtle had always been so calm when it came to raising Cordelia, always knew exactly what to do or say in every situation. When Fiona was completely at a loss, her partner always seemed to be there with the answer and encouraging words.

But most of all, she rarely sounded truly concerned in a way that suggested she had not the slightest idea what to do. Myrtle had kept her cool through Cordelia's questions about why she had two moms and no dad, a fall on her head when she was first learning to walk, her first period, heartbreaks, everything. This was a different Myrtle, unsure and troubled. As she drifted off to sleep, Fiona thought about how thankful she was that Myrtle had always been the strong one.

—

The Supreme arrived at the academy two days later in her usual huff. The first thing she noticed was the hippie-looking blonde girl who was seemingly inseparable from her daughter. After months apart, Cordelia barely looked away from the girl to greet her mother. She didn't even bother to get up from the kitchen table to give her a hug - not that Fiona had really expected one. She arrived just after dinner, and she and Myrtle soon retired to their room. She immediately inquired about their daughter's new companion.

"Who is that girl always with Delia?" Fiona asked as she ran a brush through her shoulder length hair.

"Misty?"  
"Sure. Sounds hippie enough."

"Yes, thats our dear Misty," Myrtle answered with a slight laugh. "She came to us shortly after you left, escaped from one of those Christian communities. Very powerful for a girl her age - resurgence."

"I see. How did she and Cordelia become so…attached?"

"I can't say I know. I believe Misty took an interest in Delia's potions and such - they're almost always in the greenhouse together. Its really very sweet. I'm glad our girl has found someone to confide in."

"Yes, I suppose a girl does need a 'best friend' and whatnot; but why on earth would a girl with resurgence give half a shit about potions?" Fiona placed her brush in the drawer and the two retired to their bed, settling into each others arms as if they hadn't been separated at all.

"Potions are just as important as anything else, Fiona," Myrtle reminded her gently. "Like I said, I think its good for both of them. The other girls don't seem to care for Misty at all. Its unfortunate, really. But I think they need each other."

Fiona rolled onto her side and draped a leg over Myrtle, sighing as she let her eyes flutter closed. That Misty girl looked much closer to Cordelia than Fiona was comfortable with, but that was an issue for tomorrow. For the time being, Fiona was tucked against the woman she loved, breathing in the unusual but endearing scent of her fiery red hair, and that was all she cared to think about.

—

Cordelia and Misty sat together on the former's bed in their shared room, a tangle of limbs with Cordelia's head resting on Misty's shoulder. Misty had already given her a massage, and was now stroking her hair, hoping it would calm her. The past month had been difficult for Cordelia, and though Misty knew little about her relationship with her mother, she knew that the Supreme's presence wasn't doing anything to help her stressed girlfriend.

"Mist?"  
"Yeah?"

"Please just tell me what to do," she begged tearfully. Misty pulled her closer, resting her head on Cordelia's soft blonde hair. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation, wasn't the first time Cordelia had cried in her girlfriend's arms and asked her what to do. Everything was still early and she did have time to make her decision, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Delia, you know I can't do that." Misty pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head and closed her eyes. "I hate seein' you like this, but this isn't a decision anybody but you can make. No matter what ya do, though, I'll support you."

"What if I kept it?" She asked quietly.

"Then I'd…I'd raise it with ya - if thats what ya wanted," she added the second part quickly, always afraid of saying something Delia wouldn't like.

"Misty, no," Cordelia breathed. "Why would you want that?"

"Cause I love you. I'm in love with you." Her voice trembled as she said the words she'd felt since their first date.

"You're in love me?" Cordelia sat up and twisted her body so she was facing Misty, a puzzled look on her face. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest at any second.

"I do. An' I know it might be real soon and stuff, an' maybe you don't love me an' thats ok but I love you an' I've loved you since our very first date. An' if you don't want me to say that again cause it makes you uncomfortable or somethin' I wont, but I do love you." Misty stared into her lap and fiddled with her nails, a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks

Cordelia watched Misty in awe as words tumbled out of her mouth, their meaning slowly setting in on her. By the time she realized what Misty was saying, the girl's head had dropped and she was looking down at her hands. She desperately wanted to ask her why, tell her she was far too good to love someone like her, but all she could do was allow a small, sweet smile to dance across her lips. "I'm in love you too," she said, reaching out and gingerly lifting Misty's chin so they were looking at each other again. "I love you. I love you I love you I love you," she repeated adoringly between kisses. She crawled into Misty's lap and curled up against her once again, a million thoughts racing through her head. "I think you're the love of my life, Misty Day."

"An' I know you're the love of mine." Misty pressed soft kisses to the top of her girlfriend's head, allowing her eyes to flutter shut.

The room was quiet for a while, Misty's arms wrapped around Cordelia holding her as close as possible, Cordelia clinging to her girlfriend as if at any second some unknown force could rip them apart. Misty rested her head atop Cordelia's, reveling in the smell of her apple shampoo and lightly tracing shapes on her back. The sounds of their slow, shallow breathing was the only in the room. Cordelia was the one to break the silence.

"I think I wanna keep the baby," she murmured, realizing her hand was resting atop her flat stomach. She started to pull it away but felt Misty's hand rest atop hers, and left it where it was. She looked up at her with a tentative smile, reveling in the look of adoration she was met with.

"Do ya want me…" Unsure of how exactly to ask the question. It wasn't a situation she ever thought she'd find herself in, but something told her that this was exactly where she belonged, beside Cordelia no matter what problems they met.

"You don't have to." Cordelia pulled back into herself. She wasn't used to people showing her so much love, caring about her the way Misty did. Part of her was afraid she'd ruin Misty, or that the love of her life would realize that she wasn't what she really wanted. "I don't want to drag you down with me. You're too good for this."

"Cordelia Goode, don't you say somethin' like that! Please." She moved and cupped Cordelia's tear stained face in her hands, staring her straight in the eyes. "I know I don't have to. I want to. I want you_, _and _everything_ that comes with you. I don't care what it is." She smiled wistfully.

"Misty," Cordelia sighed. She settled back into their former position and squeezed the other witch's hand, which was resting on her stomach again. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"You should be sayin' we now," Misty said with a small smile. It wasn't ideal to have a child at their age, she knew that much, but beside Cordelia she felt like she could do anything.

"I guess I should," Cordelia mused. She knew she should be worried, terrified even, of becoming a mother, but she wasn't. Misty loved her, wanted to be with her and be a parent with her. Knowing that gave her the strength to face anything with confidence.

—

"Cordelia, darling?" Myrtle's peculiar voice woke the girls from the other side of the door. Misty untangled herself from Cordelia's arms and hurried back to her own bed, tossing aside her covers and rolling around for a moment so it appeared as if she'd slept there.

"Yeah?" Cordelia answered when Misty was ready.

"Are you awake?" Myrtle asked gently, gliding into the room followed by Fiona.

"Yeah," she answered, shooting a glance in Misty's direction. She was now sitting up in bed, keenly watching Cordelia and her mothers.

"Delia, we'd like to talk to you." That was Fiona, always cutting to the chase. No time for pleasantries, especially with her own daughter.

"Oh. I wanted to talk to you too, actually. Well, we did. Its probably about the same thing." She looked to Misty again, her mothers eyes following hers.

"We?" An annoyed look crossed Fiona's features, but Myrtle noticed it and elbowed her arm in a gentle warning. Cordelia nodded, and Misty rose from her bed to sit beside her girlfriend. Myrtle perched easily on the edge of the bed, and after a moment beckoned for Fiona to sit with her. The four sat in semi-awkward silence, both couples wondering what the other wanted to talk to them about. The trailblazer that she was, it was Myrtle who spoke first, her piercing blue eyes imploring her teenaged daughter with a concerned look.

"Cordelia, my little bird, it seems as if you've been troubled these past few weeks. I can't stand seeing you like this, its as if the light has absolutely drained out of you. Thats why I called mother home. We're rather concerned." Myrtle reached out long, thin hand and placed it on Cordelia's leg over the covers.

"Yeah, um…"

"Don't just 'yeah' us, Delia, tell us whats wrong," Fiona snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Fiona," Myrtle scolded.

Misty, who had been uncomfortably staring at her lap for the duration of the conversation, looked up to see that Cordelia was trembling, and wrapped and arm around her without thinking. Cordelia glanced at her with a panicked look on her face for a split second before realizing that in a matter of minutes her mothers would know about their relationship anyway. Her shaking slowed, but it didn't stop.

In a split second, Delia decided it would be easiest just to say it, no build up or explanation. Just say it. "I'm pregnant." She blurted, her heart pounding in her chest. She squeezed Misty's hand in anticipation of abuse from her mother, but she was met with silence. Myrtle's mouth dropped open ever so slightly, her eyes wide and rapidly growing watery. Fiona looked at her with a steely gaze for a moment before inevitably erupting.

"You're pregnant?" She screamed.

Cordelia shuddered and retreated into Misty's arms, who moved subtly forward, ready to protect Cordelia from whatever may come.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, trembling again. "And Misty and I are going to raise it."

Fiona scoffed cruelly. "_You're _going to raise it? What does your little friend have to do with this, anyway?" She turned to Misty. "I suggest you get out while you can. Not that you're much better, but all Delia will do is drag you down."

"Fiona!" Myrtle pleaded, gripping her wrist in an attempt to bring her back from the place of anger she so easily went to. She hated seeing her berate their daughter the way she did, but there wasn't much she could do to stop her.

Misty sat up further, glaring at the Supreme as she moved more in front of Cordelia, her hand still gripping her girlfriend's. "Don't you dare talk to you daughter that way. You're an awful excuse for a mother. All you ever done is drag Cordelia down, but she ain't never dragged down another person in her life. She makes me better and happier and I'm gonna raise this baby with her because she's my girlfriend and she's the love of my life and someday I'm gonna marry 'er."

Cordelia watched Misty with wide, teary eyes. The only other person who had ever defended her from her mother was Myrtle, her mother's closest thing to an equal, but even she had never been that fierce. Misty had stood up to her mother like it had been nothing, like it was second nature to her to protect Cordelia.

"_My _Delia, knocked up _and _a dyke?!" She chuckled darkly, her face closer to a grimace than anything else. "I wanted better for you." She rose from the bed, Myrtle looking tearfully after her, her hand still planted on Cordelia's trembling leg.

Myrtle sniffled and sat up straighter, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek with her free hand. "She doesn't mean it, you know that. I'm sorry dear." Myrtle always apologized on behalf of her partner. Cordelia knew she meant well, but she wished that Myrtle could at least try to do more. She nodded, wanting more than anything to curl up in Misty's arms again and cry.

"And I'm sorry she said…what she said."

"You have no need to apologize, darling. You and I both know that no matter how much she loves me your mother will never been completely comfortable with being a lesbian. She doesn't mean anything by it." Myrtle sighed, rubbing Cordelia's leg comfortingly. "So you're…expecting?"

Cordelia nodded, a sudden feeling of shame washing over her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mom."

"Please, little bird, don't be sorry. You made a mistake, but I'm simply certain that good things will come of it. You two are going to make wonderful mothers, and I will be here every step of the way to help you. And so will your mother, you just have to give her time."

"You're not disappointed?" Cordelia asked quietly.

"No, darling girl. I'm surprised, but what really matters is that there is a tiny miracle growing inside you at this very second. And it seems as if you've found someone wonderful who loves you a lot to raise that little miracle with." With that, Myrtle looked over at Misty with a warm smile. Their relationship didn't seem like just another teenage crush that would end with high school. Though she'd barely known about it for five minutes, she could see it lasting forever with ease. "Cordelia, sweetheart, I love you and I will always be here for whatever you need. And Misty, Delia's a very lucky girl to have you."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Misty said with small smile, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Misty, please, call me Myrtle. You're not just my student anymore, dear. We're family now." She rubbed Misty's arm reassuringly then rose from the bed, nodding to the girls. "I'm going to go check on your mother."

With that she was gone, mumbling something about happy love as she disappeared down the hallway, leaving Misty and Cordelia alone once again. Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia and pressed her lips to her temple.

"That wasn't bad at all. Miss Sn- Myrtle is real nice. You're lucky you've got a mama like her. But I think you're gonna make an even better mama," she remarked, her hand again on Cordelia's stomach.

"Thats weird," Cordelia murmured, tilting her head and looking down at her stomach for a moment.

"What's weird?"

"I'm gonna be a mom. _We're _gonna be moms."

"Delia, we already are moms! My mama always said that life begins at conception. Thats one of the few things she said that I actually believed. There's a little baby in there," she cooed, poking at Delia's stomach playfully and earning a giggle, "and we're already its moms."

Cordelia mulled over Misty's words for a moment, considering the thought that she already was this baby's mother. "I guess you're right. We're moms, Misty."

"And we're gonna be great ones. I know it." Misty placed a chaste kiss on Coredlia's lips and pulled her impossibly closer, everything melting away for a time except them and their baby.


End file.
